The present invention relates to a waste gas-purifying device suitable for industrial, family, or even automobile, autobike use, especially for the diesel oil-burning device which produces high concentration of waste gas, wherein before discharging from a chimney, the waste gas is sucked by a vacuum pump into a washing tank. The washing tank contains a washing liquid which can perform purifying process, such as sedimentation filtration, etc. After the content of the gas meets the environment protection requirement, the gas is discharged from the chimney.
In modern life, the quality of the environment is strictly required and the managements of air pollution, waste water and garbage have become very important affairs about which everybody is concerned. Respecting the air pollution, since waste gas is easy to spread and directly contact human body, people are much more worried about this problem. Therefore, various air-purifying devices are developed to elimination the problem of air pollution. However, most such conventional devices are complicatedly structured and the price and maintenance cost thereof are very high. Moreover, their purifying effect is limited and can not meet the requirements of people. As a consequence, the using rate of conventional air-purifying device is low.